Prize Counter
:Were you looking for the the room with a similar name from the second game. Description The Prize Corner is an area accessed by pressing the Prize Corner button while in front of the game selection monitor. It shares no resemblance to the Prize Corner in the second game; instead, it looks like a real prize counter that would be found somewhere like Chuck-E-Cheese, or that could be found at a real Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The player can summon items that are unlocked by completing minigames here using the tablet-like device to the right of the player. Prizes Prizes are unlocked at the end of levels; the player will open a present with a hand crank (similar to a Jack-in-the-Box) and will receive a random prize. These do not seem to repeat. Special Special items appear on the first screen of the Prize Select and must be unlocked by reaching a certain threshold of Faz-Tokens. Furthermore, Exotic Butters will appear on the counter once all thirty Faz-Tokens are collected. Plushies Action Figures Food/Drink Toy Bobblehead Other *When opening presents after a level, the player may get a jumpscare from Plushtrap rather than a prize. *Once the player options all 30 Faz-Tokens, the Exotic Butters will appear on the right side. Before the 3rd patch, the screen would turn into static and then stop. Now, It shows a picture of the Sister Location Custom Night: Please Stand By screen and nothing else Coins *A coin can be found on the counter in front of the prize select. Tapes *The Tape Player is on a shelf next to the Toy Chica plushie. To collect it, the Player needs to throw an item at it and knock it off. Once it falls, it is automatically collected. Collecting the Tape Player opens the Tape Room and does not count as a tape. *Another is underneath the Disappointment Chips. The Player simply needs to reach through the glass counter to collect this tape. *Another tape is hidden inside the gumball machine to the right of the counter. Like with the Disappointment Chips, the player just has to reach through the machine to collect this tape. Trivia *Ever since Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Exotic Butters has become a bit of a joke for the fandom. This joke is continued here with items such as "Butter for One" and "Exotic Beverage." * The Sodaroni soda is established since 1986. * A "crunch" sound can be heard when eating anything, including drinks and action figures. ** If the players eat too many action figures, they will be sent to the game over screen, implying that the player had choked to death. * An icon for a Plush Freddy Fazbear exists in the game's code. However, it is unused in the Prize Counter's Prize Select. *There is a button on the bottom of the exotic butters. In the most current update, all that button does is make Lolbit's pop-up from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and '' Ultimate Custom Night'' appear on the monitor in the Prize Counter, but in pre-release versions, it puts photographs of animatronics from the restaurant/arcade ShowBiz Pizza. Scott Cawthon explained that he did not want to send unwanted attention to the restaurant. About the secret images; Aaron Fetcher himself, the creator of Showbiz Pizza, was nice enough to take those pictures for me, specifically for this project. I had wanted some cool images of animatronics parts and went straight to him for them. However, I removed them when people traced them back to Showbiz Pizza (I'd hoped they were obscure enough to not be so easily identified). I obviously didn't want to connect the two and make people think that Freddy's was based on Showbiz (that's also why I didn't include his name). I loved Showbiz Pizza, and Aaron Fetcher has been terrific every time I've gotten to talk to him. I just didn't want to send any negative attention his way, so I deleted the pictures. Concerning Showtime and the "Secret" images *Nightmarionne's plushie resembles his FNAF World counterpart. *Toy Freddy's figurine is in a similar position to how he stands when he is near the office. *The image of Nightmare Fredbear figurine is the old version of Nightmare Fredbear from the trailer, it has brown and tan fur instead of gold and brown References Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Game Modes